fables_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Elemental (Earth-01)
Elementals are a supernatural species who possess power over fire, air, earth, and water; they are also virtually immortal and whenever an Elemental dies, their soul is reincarnated into a new body, meaning that there is almost always a living representative for each element at any one time. History Ancient History Hydron, Magnum, Zephyr, and their leader Hellfire possess power over water, earth, air and fire; they were also immortal and could manipulate other energies, notably forming force fields of opening dimensional portals. Their origins unrevealed, they were cast from one universe and traveled to Earth sometime before 3500 BC. Appearing as gods, they ruled a kingdom until they sought to extend their domain to what would become Egypt. Hydron eventually took pity on the inhabitants of Earth and decided to take action against the other Elementals.Young warrior Dan and the wizard Garrett untied with Hydron, using his life force and power to create the Ruby Scarab, which sapped the other other Elementals' powers and destroyed them; the Ruby Scarab was then placed in an extra-dimensional prison. However, in the millennia that follows the Elementals were reincarnated over and over again, constantly pulled towards each other and the Ruby Scarab which held a great deal of their powers. As a result of this event, the Water Elemental's betrayal would go on to echo and repeat itself several times through history. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality:' Elementals cease aging after reaching adulthood, but, after having their powers drained somewhat by the Ruby Scarab, they lack their original superhuman durability, so they can be killed more easily. Even if they die physically, their souls are reincarnated into a new body almost immediately, meaning that there is almost always a living representative for each Elemental at any one time. *'Enhanced Condition:' Elementals possess enhanced strength (lifting approximately 1 ton) and they heal rapidly. *'Aura Projection:' Elementals can each project a single-colored aura around themselves which produce a specific effect: for example, the Water Elemental can generate a blue colored aura which induces sadness to those it envelops. They can either radiate this aura from their entire bodies or emit it from specific parts of their bodies (i.e. their hands). **'Psychic Resistance:' Elemental’s aura creates a static interference that shields their mind from detection and intrusion by even the most powerful telepaths. *'Energy Manipulation:' Elementals can manipulate other energies, notably forming force fields or opening dimensional portals. *'Limited Shapeshifting:' Elementals can slightly alter their appearance at will, changing their hair color or eye color. 'Individual Elemental Powers' Each of the four Elementals possess power over one of the four classical elements: fire, air, water, and earth. Weaknesses *'Magic:' The Elementals are susceptible to the powers of magic. This is inclusive of mystical objects such as the Ruby Scarab, Star of Threbe, or the Horn of Hypnos. *'Physical Trauma: ' Despite their mystical attributes, the Elementals are still human and share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. blood loss, suffocation, etc.). However, the Elementals can get around this weakness through the use of magic. Known Elementals |-|Fire= *Hellfire (c. 3500 BC) *Olive Abroholos Elephanta (1922 - 1950) *Jonathan Lowell Spencer Storm (1995 - present) |-|Air= *Zephyr (c. 3500 BC) *Emma Bloom (1925 - 1945) *Susan Anne Storm (1993 - present) |-|Water= *Hydron (c. 3500 BC) *Saleen (c. 500 BC - 323 BC) |-|Earth= *Magnum (c. 3500 BC) *Lydia Gardner (1994 - present) Notes *The symbol used to represent the main four elements is a circle divided into quarters ⊕. This is also the real-life astronomical symbol of Planet Earth. Category:Earth-01